The Otherside
by chocolate3271
Summary: When each of his friends die Hamilton is the first to welcome them on the other side. Includes all the Hamilton characters. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Alexander Angelica

When any of Hamilton's family or friends entered to the other side he was the first to greet them and walk them into the other side. He was always happy to see them. They were almost always confused to what was going on around them and where they were. He always explained it the same way. You've made it to the other side of life. Your life in earth is done and now your soul is at peace. It's freedom in a sense. You fight your whole life for that moment when are completely at peace. This is that moment. How they chose to interpret it was up to them.

The other side in and of it itself had been tried to understand by countless people still on earth. Was it a kingdom of gold? Was it just a void of nothingness. Was it a giant temple in the sky? Was it just clouds? Truthfully it's up to interpretation. Most people by the time they have reached the other side have found that processions do not define their deepest desires. Instead they have missed the presence of the those they had loved and had been loved by. When Alexander entered the other side he longed so much for the presence of the love of his son's warmth. He longed for Washington's fatherly loved that he didn't know he needed until it was gone. He longed for the brotherly love of Lawrence. He longs so much for this love that the only thing he wanted when he arrived was to be surrounded by them again and that he was.

The first person he saw was Washington. He was in his general's uniform. He was waiting outside a large steel gate. His grey eyes met Hamilton's as he walked up the general. The two men shared a moment of silence before Washington broke the silence with a hug. Hamilton was taken back at first but return the gesture. That fatherly love that had been missing was returned. The two men walked through the big gate into a busy town square. Similar to the square back in New York. People were coming and going everywhere. Hamilton only had a moment to be in awe as he heard his name being called.

"Alexander!" He heard a familiar voice.

He sees Peggy Schuyler appear from a crowd of people. She was wearing her trademark yellow dress. Her brown hair was flowing down her head as it bounced behind her as she ran toward him. She enveloped him in a hug.

"I've missed you. How are my sisters?" She asks him.

He wasn't surprised her first question was about her sisters. The relationship between the Schuyler sisters was a close when. When they had lost Peggy, Eliza and Angelica broke into what seemed like a thousand pieces. He had done his best to comfort the both of them. He had put most the pieces back together but there was always a Peggy sized piece missing.

"All I can say is they have plenty more time on earth." He answers.

"That's good to hear. I better not keep you. You have more people to see." She says as she kept on her way.

Washington leads him to a tavern where heard a soldier's song. They went in and saw two men in continental uniforms singing a drinking song.

He saw his friend John Laurens with a Sam Adams in his hand singing with Hercules Mulligan. Hamilton not realizing what he was doing rushed up the bar and practically pulled Laurens and Mulligan off their stools.

The three men engaged in a hug. Hamilton could comprehend how much he had missed these two men. He spent the rest of the evening telling them about their brand new country.

The first person Hamilton met at the gate was Angelica.

She had lost her life to a fever while her Eliza held her. She was distraught and in tears. He couldn't blame her. She had just breathed her last breath in the arms of the person she loved most in the world. She didn't know where she was or what happened next.

He gently pulled her into his arms. Her tears seemed to subside while she inhaled the scent of him. He held her as she calmed down. When she finally calmed down enough for him to speak he said to her.

"You've made it to the other side Angelica."

He continued to explain the other side to her.

They make their way through the gate and onto the crowded square. Laurens and Mulligan walk up to them.

"Good to see you again Angelica." Laurens says kissing her hand. "How is Eliza doing?"

Angelica sighs. "I can only hope she'll be okay."

The group made their way across the crowded square.

"Alexander, when can I see Peggy?"

With a smile he says.

"Right this way."

The two make their way to a small market where a woman in yellow was walking past it.

Angelica steps forward.

"Peggy?"

The woman in yellow stopped cold when hearing her big sister's voice. Dropping her bags she wrapped her arms around her sister holding her tight. Angelica never wanted her to let go.

"I love you so much." Peggy whispered.

"I love you too." Angelica whispers to her sister.

The two sister hugged for a few more minutes neither wanting to let go.

"Welcome to the other side Angelica."

 **I realize that this isn't entirely historically accurate but I didn't want Laurens to be drinking alone. Read and Review for more.**


	2. Jefferson

Hamilton waited by the gate for the next person to welcome. He didn't know who he was waiting for. He was never told ahead of time. He just had to wait to find out who he was waiting for. While he stood there he couldn't help the knot forming in his stomach. His Eliza was only 60. She still had to have more time. He could only pray that it wasn't one of his children. They were too young. Taking a deep breathe he looks out in the distance and just waited.

A figure began to appear in the distance, Hamilton could make him out as a man. That relieved him a little bit knowing his Eliza still had more time. The figure got closer and Hamilton could make out a full head of hair. At first he looked like Lafayette but on closer inspection Hamilton's stomach dropped as he recognized the man.

Jefferson.

Of all people he could have welcomed into the afterlife, why did he have to welcome him. He should not even be here. He should be in the other place.

"Hamilton." Jefferson said as he approached. "I guess it's really true."

"What's true?" Hamilton asks.

"I'm dead." Jefferson said looking a little put off by it.

"The shock wears off. It takes a few minutes." Hamilton tells him.

"Am I in hell?" Jefferson asks.

"Unfortunately not." Hamilton replies as they go through the gate.

The two men made their way into the town square where people were moving all around. Jefferson looks around taking it all in. There were faces all around him he hadn't seen in years. The two men walk through the busy square, engaged in banter as per usual when Jefferson was completely silent. Hamilton perplexed by the sudden quietness turned around.

He saw Jefferson completely taken by something in the distance. Looking where Jefferson was staring he sees a woman in a sewing shop getting fabrics.

"Martha.." Jefferson whispers under his breath.

He walks quickly almost breaking into a run into the shop. Hamilton watched through the window as Jefferson approached the woman. He watched as he put his hand on her shoulder. The material falls from her hands when she realized he was there. No words had to be spoken before his lips found hers. A smile found it's way to Hamilton's lips. It was nice to see two people reunited even if was Jefferson.

Meanwhile Jefferson was looking at his wife for the first time in 44 years. It was almost surreal that he could hold her and kiss her again.

"Thomas." She whispered. "I've waited so long."

"We don't have to wait anymore." He whispered as he look her hands and put his forehead on hers. "Let's go home."

The two walked out of the square and down a dirt road where their house sat in the distance. The two of them went up to their bedroom where their bed sat in the middle of the two rooms. They fall on the bed and he wraps her in his arms. For the first time in 44 years Thomas Jefferson fell into a peaceful sleep.

Two days later Jefferson was sitting in his invention room absentmindedly toying with an invention. Martha sits next to him.

"You miss him." She says.

The sudden remark took Jefferson by surprise. "Who?"

"James." She says.

Jefferson did not know what to say.

"I know you Thomas. I also know he's your best friend." She says putting her arms around his shoulders.

"It's just weird that he's not right around the corner anymore." Jefferson says. "He was always just right there. He even made being across an ocean seem like a short distance away. I guess you're right. I do miss him.'

Martha pretended not to notice the tear that Jefferson wiped away quickly.

"God, I miss him," Jefferson said letting his walls come down.

She gently kisses his head.

"It gets easier."


	3. Those We Left Behind

The plaza was abuzz with people going to and fro. Among the busy people were Angelica and Peggy Schuyler. The two women were at the market picking up things for a pie. Angelica was quietly looking at plums.

"Peggy?" Angelica asks.

"Hmm?" Peggy responds.

"Do you miss Eliza?" Angelica asks.

"Everyday." Peggy says. "But it doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Angelica finds the plums in front of her was starting to blur and she knew her eyes were full of tears. Needing a break she quickly leaves the merkte. She knew it was rude to run out on Peggy like that but she didn't think she could speak without crying.

Walking down the street she ducks into a small alley and took the backway home. She turns a corner in the tight alley and walks right into tall man.

"I'm sorry." She apologize without looking at who she ran into.

"Quite alright." a deep voice answered. "Are you alright, ?"

Angelica looked up to see Thomas Jefferson standing in front of her.

"I'm fine." She lied her voice quivering.

"I'd be a fool to believe that." Jefferson says. "Join me for a walk?"

Angelica paused for a moment and although her independent woman said no but he seemed to be genuinely concerned. She silently agreed and the two walked down the alley together.

"May I ask what is troubling you?" Jefferson asked looking straight ahead.

"Did you have to leave someone you loved behind?" She asks.

"Yes." He responded to Angelica's surprise. " I left my friend James Madison behind."

"I left my sister Eliza behind." Angelica tells him.

"Am I right to assume she was your best friend?" He asks.

Angelica nods.

"Am I also right to assume that you're questioning if she misses you as much as you miss her?" He asks.

Angelica nods again. "How do you know all this?"

"It's the same with James." Jefferson tells her. "He was my best friend. For many years he was always by my side. After I lost my Martha I wanted to lock the world out. The night after I lost her I ran from my home in Monte Cello and found myself at his door. I opened my mouth but no words came. I remember him hugging me. It was exactly what I needed. For the next month I practically lived with him. He stopped me from falling in a hole. He saved me."

Angelica pretended that she didn't see him wipe away a tear.

"He was always there when I needed him to be. He stood by me at best and was still there when I was at my worst. I never would have made it as far as I did without him." Jefferson tells her.

"It was the same way with me and Eliza." She tells him. "Don't get me wrong I love Peggy but Eliza was different. She was more than my sister. She was my best friend. She was worth crossing an ocean for. I didn't realize just how much I needed her until I didn't have her anymore."

"I feel the same way about James but I think i'll be okay until I see him again."

"How." She asks him.

"I know I'll see him again." He tells her. "And you'll see Eliza again."

"Thank you Thomas." says Angelica.

"You're welcome. Angelica."

Meanwhile…

Hamilton stood at the gate. He was waiting on the next person to come into the otherside. He sees a figure approaching in the distance. He could make out that it was a woman wearing a blue dress. As the woman got closer Hamilton recognized her. A smile crept to his lips as the woman approached him.

"Good evening." He said offering her his arm. "Shall we?"


	4. MW

**Author's note: To keep it simple Phillip will be the only one of Alexander's children appearing in this story.**

Alexander Hamilton had a full life, full of love, full of adventure, full of sorrow, full of anger and full of triumph. He would say that his greatest adventures was his son.

His boy had been born in January. Alexander hadn't been there when he was born and naming him was up to Eliza. She had written him demanding that his name be Philip. Alexander who had a few other names in mind was a bit uneasy about naming his son after a father in law that wasn't exactly fond of him but he knew what it met to Eliza and went with it. Alexander had fallen in love with his son the first time he had held him in his arms. He had wispy brown hair like his mother but he had Alexander's eyes. Alexander had known from their first couple moments together that this child was his whole world and he would give him the world.

When his boy was 19 he had lost his life to a duel. For years Alexander felt responisble. He could have stopped it. He could have told Phillip not to do it but had been so caught up in honor and a legacy that he pushed his son into dueling. The day that Alexander ded after leaviing the pub with Hercules and Laurens a young boy ran up to him. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes. A boy who had watched grow up. A boy that he missed grealty. IT was his boy. It was his Phillip.

He remembered pulling the boy into his arms. He remebered kissing his head, holding him close never wanting to let go ever agin. He didn't know he had tears running down his face, Laurens had to tell him later. The joy he felt when he held is boy in his arms again was a joy he hadn't felt in a long time. He knew that Jeferson had felt the same joy when seeing his wife again. Angelica when she saw her sister gain and now another member of the group would get their chance.

Alexander smiled when he saw the woman and offered her his arm. The woman accepted and they went through the gate. She was a beautiful woman. She had long lucious brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was a tall woman who took long strides when she walked. A smile was on her lips which was unusual. She seemed to be at peace where she was almost like she was excited to be there.

The two made their way into the square where people were coming and going. Alexander led the woman to a carriage where he eld open the door for her. After they both climbed in the carriage took off all by itself, no driver or horses. The carriage took them out of the square and down a long dirt road. The busy square was replced with the rolling hills of Virgina. Green grass as far as the eye could see. Quiet replaced the buzz of people.

In the distance a house appeared, the house a large house surrounded by a green lawn. Behind the house was rows and rows of crops. In the front yard was a large oak tree that had swing hanging from one of the strong branches.

As the carriage neared the house Alexander turened to the woman.

"This is where you and I part ways." He tells her.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Hamilton." She replies.

The carriage comes to a compete stop and the woman left carriage not before saying good bye to Alexander.

He wishes her good luck and he and carriage disappear down the road.

The woma watches the carriage disappear and when she could no longer see it she approached the house.

She was very familiar with the house, she had lived in it for many years. She knew what was in the house and who lived in the house. With a smile finding her lips again she goes inside.

Stepping into the grand house she immediately swept away into memories of it. She could clearly see the wonderful Christmas' she spent inside. She could taste all the meals she ate at the grand table. She could smell the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. She felt right at home.

Slowly the woman made her way through the house taking in each of the rooms until she reached his study. In her lifetime her husband spent hours slaving away at documents and letters. She was the only person on the planet who was allowed entry without permission.

Looking at the large door in front of her she brought her hand up to knock. Her fingers gently tapped the oak making a slight knock. She heard movement inside the room. She heard the click of the knob as it turned and slowly opened. As the door moved away her husband became visible.

He was much taller than she was. His eyes were grey. On his ring was the same gold band he always wore. Slowly their eyes met and a smile crept to the man's face. For a moment they just looked tithe other's eyes unmoving. Then there was movement. The man stepped forward and pulled the woman into an embrace. The woman felt everything in her body relax as she melted into the arms of her love.

Carefully the man tipped the woman's chin up to make it so they were looking into each other's eyes again. He gently presses her lips to his. She deepened the kiss as the two lovers melted into each other's arms.

He gently pulls away his eyes meeting hers again.

"I love you, Martha." He whispers in her ear.

"I love you too, George." She whispered back to him.

The two lovers lips met again as sunk into another kiss falling in love once again.


	5. Dear Eliza

" _I love you, Martha."_

" _I love you, too George."_

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes completely trapped by each other's love. George pulls the woman closer to him. It had been seven years since the two had been together. Each day they had spent apart was longer than the one before it. They had waited ages for this very moment and they knew that at that very moments their life together had started again and this time it wouldn't have to end.

That night the two lovers made love. It was the best of their lives or after lives for that matter. The two were more in love than ever and the sounds coming from the bedchamber confirmed that. The two spent the night in each other's arms in their bed finally complete again.

However not everyone was as lucky as George and Martha. Alas there was another gentleman in his own bed that night staring at the ceiling wide awake. He longed for his wife's body next to him. He longed to feel her body heat radiating off her as she peacefully slept. He long to smell that familiar scent of her hair. He longed for her to be with him again. He longed for that missing piece of his heart that was far from him.

Giving up on getting any sleep Alexander got out of bed. He looked out at the room that was illuminated by the moonlight. He slides his shoes on and goes to his office. He sits down in chair and lights a candle. He pulls out a piece of parchment and began to write.

 _Dearest Eliza,_

He stops for moment to think about what to say. He had been writing to Eliza since a few days after he arrived. Washington had given him the idea after a visit to his house.

 _Flashback._

 _Alexander was upset. He missed Eliza, he missed his life back on earth. He was so upset he was angry. He was taking his aggression out on a mug of Sam Adams. He heard footsteps behind him._

" _Alexander." the voice said. "This isn't the way to deal with this."_

 _Alexander recognizes the voice as Washington's._

" _How do you know what I'm going through, how can you fathom what I'm feeling?" Alexander snarkily act._

 _Washington puts the man's tone aside knowing exactly how he was feeling. He sits on the barstool next to him, taking away his drink and replacing it with a quill and a piece of parchment._

" _Write to her." Washington instructs him. "And when you're done place your letter in the box on the corner and it'll find its place._

 _With a sigh Alexander picked up the quill and began to write._

Alexander had written many letters after the first one. He understood full well that Eliza did not receive the letters, he didn't know where they went but it felt good to talk to her regardless. He starts again.

 _Dearest Eliza,_

 _This week has been an interesting week, as I'm sure you know Martha Washington crossed over yesterday. You should see the look of happiness General Washington wears on his face now, it is something quite unique. Today, I saw them in the market picking out fruit and looking so much in love each other. Their happiness just radiates off them and seemingly affects anyone in proximity of them. There is a lot of that going on up here. Everyone seems to be in a blissful dreamy state, everyone except me. I cannot begin to describe to you just how much I miss you…_

Alexander wrote for awhile telling her about Philip, Peggy and Angelica. He pours his heart out on the parchment not even noticing when one page turned into two and two into three. He wrote for over an hour as the strain on his eyes got greater he realized how tired he was. Climbing into his bed he dozed off into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning he found a letter on his desk. Confused he searched his desk and the letter to Eliza was missing and this mysterious envelope was in its place. Alexander studied the envelope for a few minutes before picking it up.

It wasn't addressed to anyone. There was no markings to identify the sender. Concluding that the envelope must be for him he open it.

Inside was a long letter, not quite as long as his own but long enough. He opens up the letter and immediately noticed that the sender had written the letter for someone named Jemmy. Curiosity getting the better of him he continued with the letter.

The more and more Alexander read, the more he was intrigued and brought in by what the letter said. It in a very story like manner described the after life. It told of the afterlife being everything you want it to be, that the tears of earth was replaced by laughter. In this place no one was in a hurry, no one had anywhere to be. They were just enjoying their time together.

Alexander continued to read the letter that on to detail ideas for new inventions along with detailed sketches of the idea. The letter was full of good ideas, brilliant ones even. He found the one about the quill that never ran out ink the most interesting and could not fathom how that would even work. The letter continued on describing other marvelous adventures and even shared the story of a few that failed.

As the letter came to it close it ended with the sender saying how much they missed the Jemmy character and how they wished he was here with them. The last line of the letter wished Jemmy a long healthy life and how they would meet again one.

The letter was signed; _Yours, Thomas._

Alexander stared at the letter for a few moments. It was the most intriguing thing he read in awhile. He wanted more. He wanted more to the picture Thomas painting. He knew he needed to take the letter to the box but he decided to keep the letter instead. Just for a little while.


End file.
